Loss of Innocence
by El Terrible Fizzy
Summary: The Teen Titans meet up with a foe who makes them question their motives and morals, however there is one Titan who wants to teach this foe such a lesson that all will be frightened.


Okay...if you read the first version of this...forget it...it's different now...So read and enjoy...i'm trying my best...this is after all my first Teen Titans story...i hope you like and read, please review as well...this is dedicated to my brother who wanted me to write him a story...So...for SavageDeath...this is Loss of Innocence

* * *

Dawn fell upon the tower, all was quiet. All were sleeping except this one. Walking quietly , to not let the shuffling wake the team. Lately this one had been wondering what the word 'team' actually meant. This Titan had been wondering why they fought, when the town kept getting destroyed, and kept drawing more villains to them. More arch-enemies, more fighting, more destruction, more lives lost. They needed to teach someone a lesson. Finally the silent Titan entered its room and slept.

* * *

_CRASH _

Buildings were crumbling, and the Teen Titans rushed to the scene, Robin on his R-cycle, Cyborg in the T-car, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy as a bird, were flying. There were men, women and children screaming and running away from the downtown area. Maniacal laughter rang out through the streets.

"Who is it this time man?" Beast Boy asked returning to green boy form by his team mates.

"Teen Titans! Welcome to the Show!" A voice, deep, and almost bone-chilling reported through the streets and a large figure with huge, black demon wings perched upon the triangular point of City Hall. "This is indeed and unparalleled delight! I'd hoped you'd gotten here sooner to see the woman I'd disemboweled before I actually ate her...but you were too slow. Just too slow." The beast laughed again and Starfire felt like she'd be sick to her stomach.

"Where have you come from!" Robin asked it, he was always so passionate about fighting their enemies, especially Slade, but this wasn't Slade, his voice was too deep, and too monsterish.

"Oh dear, Robin, it seems I've come from everywhere and no where at all. But I will tell you more about myself, as our little fight rages on, now, I'll answer one question, for every hit you land upon me! Come Teen Titans! Come and fight me!" He rose his wings and came to the ground in front of them. His hair was long, and black, his hands were more like talons, and covered in dripping blood. His clothing, archaic in design were splattered with the blood of innocent people. _This is what I was talking about! This is what we need to protect the city from! This is who we must teach a lesson too!_ However, this Teen Titan kept their killer instincts to a minimal just to see what the others were going to do.

"Come Teen Titans!" The monster laughed in pleasure.

"Titans GO!" Raven used her magic to try to stop the thing, but the magic seemed reflected off. Beast Boy tried to ram him as an elephant but the monster stopped him with just one hand. In this time, the monster was actually distracted, trying to degrade Beast Boy and Robin landed a kick into his back.

"Tell us who you are!" Cyborg shouted, his plasma cannon opening and charging.

"Who I am? Well who exactly are you? Hmm, Teen Titans? You continue to save this city, you never get any thanks...any praise for your bravery." The Beast rose into the air laughing.

"We don't need praise or thanks!" Raven stated, in her monotone voice. "We're just doing what's right." Suddenly the beast man was in front of her, gripping her chin roughly.

"What is right, dear Raven, what is right? Is it right that you five risk your lives for people you don't even know, that they still continue to do evil?" He laughed and threw her into a building.

"We fight because we do what is the right thing. We cannot stop fighting because there is not praise." Starfire threw some of her energy beams into the beast and it was hindered.

"Fine! I shall tell you who I am! Amongst my subjects they call me Acerbus Astrum, remember it well Teen Titans, for it shall be your downfall." With that the now named cannibalistic beast swirled into a great ball of darkness and left mayhem in its wake.

* * *

Okay Knarf how was that? Hmm? I tried better this time...if you like it...please leave a reviewanonymous or not! I'll appreciate it! Much Love and until we meet again! 


End file.
